


Oh The Places We'll Go

by Tamwyxn



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crying, M/M, Oneshot, Spideypool - Freeform, Violence, fight, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7257943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamwyxn/pseuds/Tamwyxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade doesn't really understand the concept of "mortal wounds."<br/>Peter has very little time to explain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh The Places We'll Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [franki_stein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franki_stein/gifts).



There was a grin on Wade's face and an excited flush to his skin, hidden behind the black and red of his mask. As his foot connected with the side of Basilisk's sickly green face, his grin widened and he let out a laugh that only he could manage to make sound sarcastic. 

"Come on Snakey, you can do better than that!" He called as Basilisk missed Wade once again, the bullet flying nearly a foot to the left of his head. The green reptilian being let out a laugh dramatically different from Wade's, cruel and inhuman, just as a thump sounded behind Wade. "Maybe I wasn't aiming at you, Shitpool." he growled. His narrow, slit eyes flickered to the red form on the sidewalk and raised his gun again, firing two shots towards Wade before turning away and disappearing as soon as the man was distracted.

Wade's face contorted into a look of confusion, his mask shifting slightly along with it. There hadn't been anyone else with him while he fought Basilisk; he had been alone the whole time. His thoughts drifted slightly towards Peter as he began to turn around, whom he had called only a few minutes before to inform him of the Basilisk's appearance downtown. As soon as his eyes caught the crumpled red form several feet behind him, Wade felt his heart freeze and his lungs seize up. The pool of red liquid growing around the form seemed to slow as Wade's eyes rose to the spider-webbed mask that covered the beautiful face of seventeen year old Peter Parker. Wade could hear a pounding in his ears, his blood rushing faster as he forced himself to move, to go closer to the body he knew so well, the body that was uncharacteristically still.

"Peter." His voice didn't sound like his own. It was weak, soft and devoid of sarcasm, missing the humor that made up 99% of his speech. "P-Peter get up." He stammered, his voice cracking as he knelt down next to his boyfriend. His gloved hands shook as they reached over and gently turned Peter onto his back. The groan he heard allowed him to take a deep breath of relief, and a weak smile began to form on his scarred face. "Peter! Oh god I though you were-" He stopped, unable to say the word, despite the fact that it was in his own name. He reached his slim fingers quickly forward and pulled off Peter's mask with a gentleness that was rarely seen in the man. His eyebrows furrowed into a confused expression at the sight.

Peter's face was pale- well, paler than normal for the young white man. His breath was coming in uneven gasps that Wade could only hear now that the mask was off, and the pain  on his face was indescribable. "Are you... Are you alright Peter?" He said, taking his glove off and bringing his hand up to the burning face in front of him. Peter tried to laugh, he really did, but as soon as he tried, blood gushed faster through the fingers pressed against his side and he let out a weak cry. "I'm very not okay, Wade." he whispered, almost too soft to hear.

Wade glanced down at the bloodied hand Peter had pressed against his side, presumably where he had been shot. "Oh, you probably just punctured a lung." He said shortly. His voice, while still slightly shaky, had a more characteristic tone to it than it had before. "I'll take you to the hospital, you'll be fine." He reached forward as if to pick Peter up, but was stopped by a weak hand shoving against his chest. "No."

"What to you mean no?" He let out a short laugh of disbelief. "Come on, if I don't take you to the hospital you'll die." Wade said. He moved forward once again and reached to pick Peter up, but the hand pressed harder against his chest.

"Parker, if I don't get you to the hospital soon, you're going to bleed out." He snapped. Wade's patience was wearing thin, he had already been scared at the idea of Peter's death, he didn't need it to become a reality.

"The hospital is an hour away Wade. You don't have a car and you can't run me there, I'll just end up dying on the way." Peter whispered, his hand clutching at the fabric covering the older man's chest. Wade gave him a look of disbelief. "You won't die, its a punctured lung, its not like it hit an artery or anything." He said, his voiced laced with confusion. Sure, he had witnessed teammates die in the past, but from a shot to the lung? That couldn't happen... right?

"Peter, you're not going to die, this is such a minor wound-"

"Wade."

"No,  _listen,_ you've had worse wounds than this and survived, you're not making any se-"

" _Wade."_  

Wade look up quickly, meeting Peter's eyes. "It wasn't the same, Wade. This is- This is different. I can feel it."

The scarred man let out a disbelieving snort and shook his head quickly. "Peter you're being absolutely ridiculous right now. This is a minor wound that can be treated in a few hours of surgery, you can't  _die."_  Yet, as the words left his mouth, Wade somehow knew they weren't true. Peter was right, not for the first time. The hospital was too far away, and there was nobody in the city that could help them in time.

"Take off your mask Wade." Peter whispered in a voice filled with a mix of affection and pain. He reached his bloodied hand up and pressed it against the side of his boyfriend's face, the red on his hand blending with the red of the mask under it. Wade sniffed and reached up to pull off his mask, only then realizing that tears had begun streaming down his cheeks and soaking into the fabric of his mask. Once the mask was gone, Peter let out a weak smile. "You have such beautiful eyes." He murmured. He reached up his clean hand and wiped the salty stream of tears off of Wade's cheek. He let his hand drift down to Wade's neck and tugged him forward weakly. "One last kiss."

Wade shook his head quickly, tears streaming faster and dripping into the fabric of Peter's suit. "Y-You're not going to die. I'm not going to kiss you goodbye."

"Please Wade-"

" **No!** " Wade sobbed and leaned down to press his scarred forehead to Peter's smooth one. His eyes shut tight and he shook his head vigorously. "Please." He whimpered. When he opened his eyes again and saw the way Peter was looking at him, he took a deep shaky breath and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's. "You can't die, Parker." He whispered against his boyfriend's familiar lips. "I can't live without you."

"Yes you can." Peter let out a weak smile. "You can't die remember." He added before he began coughing, blood dribbling down his chin and staining his skin. He threw his head back and shut his eyes tight, taking a shaky, deep breath. 

"Listen, Peter I know I haven't been the greatest boyfriend," Wade began, forcing Peter's eyes open, "But I love you. I love you so ridiculously much Peter." He pressed a chaste kiss to the boy's blood stained lips. 

Peter's lips formed into a lopsided smile. "I lo-" His words were interrupted by another fit of coughing and Wade pressed his head close to his chest, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to block out his boyfriend's pain. Once the coughing fit subsided, he slowly lowered Peter back down and looked back up at his face, expecting him to continue.

What he didn't expect, of course, was the odd look in Peter's eyes. Wade felt his body stiffen. "Peter?" When Peter didn't reply, he grabbed both of his shoulders and shook. "Peter. Peter look at me. Peter!" He sobbed. 

Spiderman was dead.

And in a sense, deep down, so was Deadpool.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops sorry


End file.
